percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fairiomachy: Chapter 3
Victoria's P.O.V I held Isa McLean by the hands and flew her to Camp Half-blood. She's pale and had suffered Hypothermia. I can't let Josh knew about this or else he would be crying like a baby again. I could tell Luna is not pleased with Josh crying like a baby. Unfortunately, Josh was still there, and as I were about to land, Josh looked at my direction, and gasped. Josh started to cry again, Alex held Josh and he seemed that he can't calm down. He must have thought that his mom is dead. "Josh," Alex let him go and Josh sat down as he sobbed very hard. I sat down with him and tell him in a very soothing voice. "Your mom is still alive." Josh looked at me. He is filled with a surge of hope. He lunged at me and he tackled me with a hug so fierce that I'm afraid that I would be crushed. Josh let me go, and started to crawl towards his mother. Josh blinked the tears from both his eyes and let it drop on his mother's chest. His mother began to wake up, her body didn't feel so cold anymore. Josh closed his eyes, and began to sob on her shirt. "Mother, please don't leave me!!" Every camper stood watching Josh. I had to admit he's gonna be embarrassed later. I don't want to make Josh more miserable. He's already so miserable now that he won't stop crying until his mother wakes. "Josh?" Josh's mom murmured. Josh felt a surge of relief and hugged his mother. "MOM!!!!" Josh cried on her shirt. "Oh, God! I thought I lost you forever!!" "It's... it's okay." Isa said, though she still shivered a bit. Josh wrapped her in a hug and Isa seemed to calm down. Josh's P.O.V I felt so relieved to find my mother is alive. I thought she's a goner. I managed to stand, but it appears that my muscles are not back to normal yet, so they are still weak. My legs trembled, and I fall down on the ground. My mother caught me. She held me on eye-level. "Josh, thank you!" And then she hug me. Then, she carried me like she's carrying a baby. I could hear some people saying. "Momma's boy..." But I decided to ignore it. Koboi's Lair, Top Secret Opal's attention is to Josh. Josh seemed to be suffering from a condition named "Chronic Crying Disorder." He seems to cry even though nothing is happening. Opal is thinking if she could kidnap him and showed him a video of his friends dying in the battle, Opal can have endless amusement watching him crying. Ever since her day in Camp Half-blood, she learns quickly that Josh is a crybaby. She always wanted someone to suffer as a source of her amusement. Opal had some tapes from previous moments. Some of them include her father's breakdown, A video of Holly breaking down after Opal had killed Julius, the scene where Artemis and Holly are inside the troll's lair and are scurrying for their lives. But Opal did not have enough satisfaction. Sure Opal was satisfied when Holly plunges into despair, but Opal thinks it isn't enough. Looks like Opal had made her decision. She would kidnap Josh and bring him to one of the secret prison where there's television and then he will be forced to watch his friends die. Of course Opal did not intend to attack camp half blood yet. Opal here now has more than sufficient knowledge about computers so she could make the video as real as it is. Now, Opal had set up the video for her to edit. Opal began mounting images of Camp Half-blood that she setup. . Now what she needs to do is kidnap Josh. Opal knew that Josh might suffer the same condition as Opal's parents when he saw the tape. 3 months later Camp Half-blood, City of New York Josh's P.O.V One way to relieve my chronic crying is to play Capture the flag. I always loved this game since the day I came to Camp Half-blood. It always purges every bad feelings that I had. But the bad news about this is that the CTF is held at night, so I don't have much power source to regenerate from. Of course we have not forgotten about the war. I did not intend to sleep during the war. So, here we are, playing capture the flag. Here are the teams for now: Red team: Artemis, Athena, Ares, Poseidon and Hades. Blue team: Hyperion, Oceanus, Apollo, Hephaestus and Dionysus. I gathered all of the blue team to form a circle, and once everyone had done that, I began to talk some strategy. "Alright," I told my team. "I will go offense. Pollus, you will lead your cabin and the Hephaestus cabin to Offense. Sarah, I want you to take the Apollo cabin to defense." We readied on our bases, ready to attack, when the conch horn blew. I sprinted towards the other side of the team while the others ran too. I met with Percy and the battle began between me and Percy. Percy swung his sword. I dodged the strike and slammed my shield at him. Percy got knocked out and I sprint towards the flag. I always wanted to win this capture the flag, but it seems that Luna is protecting the flag. My heart pounded. Children of Artemis were good with weaponry, especially bows and arrows. Luna smiled smugly. "Well?" Koboi's Lair, Top Secret Opal had been working on this project for 3 months already, and she cannot afford to blew it. Opal knew, if she had Josh in her hand, she could drive him insane, just what she did to her own father. Now for the last stage of the plan, and Opal liked it so much that she could cry. The last stage was to kidnap Josh and bring him over to the chamber that Opal had prepared for him. Josh's immense crying and breaking down would be a very pleasant thought for Opal. Opal had readied her shuttle, and will soon reach Camp Half-blood in a matter of hours. The tape is ready, and she could not really imagine what will happen to Josh once he sees this tape. Back at Camp Half-blood, New York City I didn't answer. I charged at her, readying my swords and shield. Once I was near, I swung my sword and Luna blocked it, but she didn't anticipate the second wave. I slammed my shield right after I swung my sword. Luna stumbled backwards and I made my way to the flag. Once I got the flag, I made a run for it. Unfortunately I didn't see Luna hiding beside the tree next to me. She jumped from the tree and landed right on me. I tried to fight her but she seemed stronger under the full moon. She got me pinned down and held both my little arms behind my back. The flag had returned to their base. Luna kept holding both my hands behind my back, and Melina rushed towards me. "Nice work, Luna!" Luna smiled smugly. "As always." Then she turned towards me and announced. "You're our prisoner!" Wow, I thought. That's the second time I've been taken prisoner. That's a good tactic really. I really need to watch my back more next time. Then, I saw Sarah holding a flag in her hands, and my expression went from sad to happiness. As soon as she crossed the line, I cheered in happiness. Luna let me go, and I cheered happily with my friends. After 2 minutes of happiness I saw a shuttle landing just in front of the camp. Chiron decided to check it out. I decided to celebrate by throwing a party in the dining pavilion, and we have a merry time in the pavilion. I had never really experienced the happiness before. Just then, a meteor fell from the sky, and we decided to check it out. "Hey!" I shouted to my friends. "Catch you guys later!" "Okay!" Luna shouted, and I packed my stuff and followed my friends from behind. Just then, a figure appeared behind me. It's the same fairy as the one I met 2 and a quarter years ago. She's taller than me now. Just before I could scream for help, she clamped my mouth shut with her hand, lifted me and ran towards the shuttle. She took a pill and shoved it into my mouth, and in seconds, I passed out. When I woke up, I was somewhere in a chamber and it's full of TV screens. I noticed my mouth was tape gagged and my whole body is tied up with a rope. Then, one of the TV turned on, and it shows the picture of Opal Koboi. "Josh McLean, how nice to see you!" Opal's voice came from the speakers. "Mmmmmmmmffffff!!!" I tried my best to scream. "Oh, don't bother, Josh! You see, all you have to do is just sit here and watch your friends die while we launch a full scale invasion on your pitiful camp." I muffled scream again, and just then the TV turned off. TV's began to turn on on all directions. I was watching one of the TV screens, and it showed the scene where it is at my camp, and it turned out to be a pleasant sight at first. Then, as I watched, something burst out of the ground. The attack has been commenced. How could I sit right here helplessly while my friends are being attacked? It gets worse. The TV shows that my friend Percy had been killed by a lethal blast of energy. I saw 4 to 5 demigods under the effect of mesmer. I saw Luna, Victoria and Alex were being thrown into the lava pit. I tried to scream for their names but it didn't work. I tried to screamed for their names, but I cannot even make words out of my mouth since my mouth is gagged. Opal's face showed in a tiny television set right beside me. "You see? These demigods are obnoxious. I always wanted to get rid of them. But I am feeling merciful towards you. I thank you for giving me a guide around your camp. Now I had repaid my favor. I promise I will not kill you." Now that doesn't help. The tiny television set switched to something else. There's Annabeth and Percy enduring the burden of the sky. I began to cry. I begged Opal to stop showing me the video. Opal was watching from the hidden camera, I could tell. I tried my hardest not to cry, but each passing time the television began showing me something more horrible, like my friends had been eaten by a demon or a goblin. After 30 minutes, I began to cry like crazy. I don't know what Opal wants but one thing is clear, I missed the whole thing, watching my friends die. "MMMMFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Then something so shocking happened. Even I couldn't believe my eyes. The camera recorded a meteor was coming. I writhed and struggled so hard that my energy is leaving me. In a few seconds, the meteor struck Camp Half-blood and everyone in the camp was dead. Then, the television went off. The ropes loosed itself, and I began to curl my body into a ball and started sobbing hard. Camp Half-blood, New York City Luna's P.O.V I ran towards the meteor that just came down, and I noticed something. Josh isn't here with us. "Guys?" I asked. "Where's Josh?" Sarah seemed to notice the problem, and her expression turned confused. "Yeah, where's Josh?" We knew that there's a war coming, and we cannot afford to lose Josh. He's the best of the best in the camp. Though I had known him for a crybaby, I always knew he is a strong hearted friend. I decided to ask Percy about it. Percy is right in the Infirmary. It appears that Annabeth's bones are all shattered from the weight. She is lying down motionless. Her skull appears to be intact. "Annabeth?" Percy asked. Annabeth still lie down listlessly, and he kept feeding her ambrosia and nectar, to ease the pain. "Percy? Have you seen Josh?" I asked him. I was not worried because I knew if he is kidnapped, he would find a way out by his own. Koboi's Secret Facillity, Secret chamber S25 Opal Koboi had never been this thrilled before. He just watched Josh McLean broke down in an hour, by watching the simulated version of Camp Half-blood. Of course he had never known about it. Opal walked into the chamber that Josh has been in and saw Josh shivering and shaking. He is also sobbing uncontrollably, regretting that he had been sitting here, and not helping in the war. Opal touched him, and spoke to him. "Oh, don't worry, Josh. You'll meet your new friends. You're just on your way." Josh cried with agony while Opal settled him on the sofa. She decided to take a little recording of his breakdown. Opal pressed the record button and the camera is rolling. He kept saying things like, How could I leave my friends to die? How could I miss the whole thing while my friends die? And a lot more How could I's came from his mouth. Opal settled the broken Josh on the shuttle and settled the course to Cumulus's house. Dr Cumulus must be happy when he met a human patient. But nonetheless, Josh here is shorter than the average mud people so Cumulus wouldn't have any problems with it. He kept mumbling things as he started to cry harder. Josh can never forgive himself after he had watched the tape she had constructed over three months. It looks like the effort has been successful. If it hadn't been a success Opal would have to undergo another 3 months of planning. But it appears way too convincing for him to see his friends die. Once Opal arrived at the Cumulus House, Opal rang the doorbell, and just her luck, the brill brothers are standing guard. "Brill!!!" Opal screeched. Then the Brill brothers bowed before her. They were on their knees, bowing low before her. "Oh, how nice." She said, "Now, I want you to take our newest guest here and find a very comfortable spot for him." This is wonderful. Without Josh around she can actually vanquish the Camp Half-blood once and for all. The Brill brothers took him inside, and Opal left the house. Opal began to plan a series of attacks. First would be to launch the initial attacks using dwarfs. dwarfs are tunneling creatures and they love to chew on soil. In fact, Koboi could use the dwarfs to launch a surprise attack at the camp. Camp Half-blood, New York city Victoria's P.O.V I flew around, trying to locate where's Josh. Normally, I can just sense Josh within a blink of an eye, but this time I can't. I can't just leave my friend Josh being kidnapped by some unknown monster, I had to find out. By the way, it's night time, and I need to sleep. So I went to my cabin and fell asleep. In my dreams, I saw Josh tied up in the middle of a room surrounded with television screen. And one of the TV screen lights up and shows a face of Opal Koboi. "Josh McLean! How nice to see you!" Opal said happily. "Mmmmmfffffffffffff!!!" Josh muffled. Then the scene began to flicker. It shows the camp half blood that is being invaded. But why would Opal bother to make a simulation of a perfectly the same camp half blood if she hadn't attack it? What is she planning? Then I saw Josh who is tied up. He began to shake erratically. I could tell that this bothers Josh. Oh, no! Then a thought occured to me. She's doing that so Josh is convinced that the camp is currently attacked. As I watched, Josh began to shake more violent and he began thrashing around, trying to loosen the rope. At the last minute, Josh stared at the screen wide-eyed. The screen that I saw also widened my eyes too. There's a huge meteor that's 1.5 kilometer in diameter, and it struck Camp Half-blood. Then the TV shut off. As I watched, the bonds around Josh loosened and he began to curl into a ball and started sobbing. I can't stand to watch what had Opal had done to Josh. I just can't. When I woke up in the morning, I found myself crying on the bed. I can't seem to stop crying at the fact that Opal had driven him insane. But after a few minutes, I stopped crying and went outside. A few seconds after I go outside, someone ran into me. It's Alex. Her expression is panic, probably she had been having the same dream as me. "Oh, Gods!!!" Alex said in a panic. "Did you see that? Josh! Oh my god...." "Alex, calm down!" I held her. She seemed to calm down. "Now, did you have dreams about Josh?" Alex nodded in fear, and she ran towards the big house. Category:The_Fairiomachy Category:Chapter Page Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion